Taivaallinen teräs
A method originally discovered by the Ylijumalat saint, Ukko, taivaallinen teräs was regarded as the greatest achievement of Ylijumalat metallurgy. A single taivaallinen teräs Ylijumalat blade forged by a master metalsmith could cost anywhere from 10,000 - 100,000 credits, but the blades were known to survive dozens of battles and last hundreds of years without even any tarnish or damage. This was because the Ylijumalat through a special process in which taivaallinen teräs was taken during forging with a closely controlled fire, and carbon nanotubes, which are known as possibly the strongest material known in the Galaxy, were formed to encapsulate nanowires of alternating hardness in the alloy. The blade would have a carbon content anywhere from 1.0-1.7%. The blade also included traces of the materials Vanadium and Tungsten anywhere from .10-5.0%, which helped protect the blade against rusting and tarnish, making a sharper, long lasting edge, as well as even further adding to the strength of the blade and its edge. The process could also be done by more industrial means, but forming the nanotubes by a fire a controlled fire was a measure of a smith's skill and considered tradition. The result was a lightweight and lightsaber resistant blade that was capable of being over 50 times the tensile strength of steel yet flexible to resist impacts and could cut through metal, other blades, and even stone with godlike ease even without a vibrocell without losing any of its edge as well as being a conductor stronger than that of copper. However, carbon nanotubes are known for being potentially toxic with chronic exposure, resulting minor effects such as inflammation to severe effects such as Mesothelioma(a form of lung cancer) in prolonged cases of exposure. Therefore the weapons had to be specially treated by a mastersmith to prevent the carbon nanotubes from coming in contact with the skin because no mistakes could be made in the process. The process of treating the carbon nanotubes involved covering them in a synthetic polymer that prevented the carbon nanotubes from coming in direct contact with cells. Additionally the synthetic polymers mimics substances that the body would identify as "waste" and naturally expel any carbon nanotubes within the body. Visually a taivaallinen teräs blade was a dark metallic gray with series of wavy and watery design on the blade made visual through polishing and acid etchings. Sometimes Ylijumalat Force Users would imbue the Force in the blade to make it look like the watery design with symbols were actually flowing over the blade, and would also use the Force to find shatterpoints that may have been missed to fix them through the Force. The later was usually rare though due to the carbon nanotubes great strengthening of the alloy so shatterpoints were usually only present if not forged by a mastersmith. The use of taivaallinen teräs wasn't restricted to just bladed weapons, but it could also be made for use in anywhere from armor to cybernetics. The most famous line of bladesmiths happened to be the Tuoni family who were descendants of Ukko. Category:Metallurgy